A Childhood Dream Made Real 3: Everyone Should Find Love Someday Pt 2
by Little Ms. Fangirl
Summary: part 2 to the third story
1. That was No Illness

"The only thing we can do is stay for the night, and see if she gets better." Innoko said. "Yes, please!" Nukilik exclaimed. "Alright. We'll be here if you need us." Nita's father said. Kenai nodded. As the day ended, Koda played with his niece and nephew, Kenai and Nita caught some fish, Ash and Miana were making a great couple, and Nukilik was just sitting outside the cave with a saddened look. "Come on, it's about time we go to bed." Nita said leading everyone into the cave. I was already long asleep, so everyone quietly crept in and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, everyone was still asleep, I felt better. Not the slightest bit sick, in fact, I felt better than ever. It was cold, but I wasn't exactly freezing. I stretched. As my arm stretched in front of me, I looked at it. There wasn't a paw or fur, but what took its place was a human arm and hand! I screamed. Everyone immediately woke up. Everyone gasped as they took one look at me. All of the bears started growling at me. They didn't recognize me! "Guys, stop! It's me, Haley!" they kept on growling. Nita's father, who could still understand the bears, knew I was telling the truth and explained it to them. I was human, but not my real world human self, I was human from their world. What happened to me?


	2. The Elixir!

"Here, hon." Innoko blew some dust into my face. I coughed, "What was that for?" "Daddy, what happened to her?" Nita asked her father. I understood what the dust in the face was for. I could now talk to animals. "Haley?" Nukilik walked up to me. "Are you really a human like Kenai and Nita once were?" he asked me. "Yes and no." I sighed; it was time to tell him. "Nukilik, I am a human. Just not from this world." I showed him my necklace. "This necklace is what lets me travel from my world to yours." He grabbed the necklace with his paw and looked at it. "Wow." "And it's just not me. It's Ash as well." Miana overheard our conversation. "Ash is this true?" she looked at him. Ash looked away and nodded. "No need to be ashamed. I don't care if you're from another world. I only care about you." Miana had a heart of gold, and Ash loved it. Miana showed that she loved him for him by giving him a lick on the cheek. "I don't care either. I love you for you." I gave him a hug and he hugged me back. Nita and Kenai, who just got caught in our little _love_ moment, nuzzled each other. Koda just hugged his niece and nephew.

"Not to interrupt the loving moment, but we've got to undo whatever happened to Haley." Innoko said. "She's right. First off, how did she get like this?" Nita's father asked. We all looked at each other. "We're not sure." Kenai said. I thought for a moment, and then I realized what had done this. The elixir! "The elixir!" I mumbled. Everyone looked at me confused. "Guys, the elixir that I was given at the Mammoth Tribe! I think that's what did this." I exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Koda asked. "When I was trapped in all of those ropes, Turri said that I was finally going to be one of them. Maybe this is what they meant. Turning me human and making me a part of them." I told them. "She has a point you know. I've seen tribes use this spell all of the time." Innoko said. "And you must be careful. This potion that they used on you is a transformation and follower spell. That means they transformed you into whatever they wanted and they can make you follow (or listen) to whoever they wanted." Innoko explained. Everyone gasped and quickly turned to me.


	3. The Most Annoying Thing in the World

"You mean, the next time I see those _freaks_ I'm sort of going to be under a trance. Almost like the trance I was under last time!" Innoko nodded. I started freaking out, "Oh man. Oh man. I'm going to kill all of you and I'm not going to like it. Why me? Of all people why me?" I ran around in circles. Ash put his foot out and tripped me, "What was that for?" "Nothing. I was just getting you to shut up." Ash smirked. "Actually I kind of needed that." I replied as I got off the ground. "Do you know the cure?" I asked Innoko. "It's quite simple actually, but it's the serving part that's tricky." I gulped when she said that. What was it I had to do?

"We need three salmon, five dandelions, some water, and some kind of bowl." We were able to get everything, and we thought that everything was going to be ok. Well, we thought that until Innoko remembered something. "Uh, I just remembered one last thing we needed. We need a hair from the person that made the elixir." My jaw dropped when she said that. I was furious! I went through all of this, and now she wants me to go back to the village, and grab a single hair from the crazy person that turned me into this. My eye started to twitch. I was flipping out so much in my head that I just fell over backwards into the snow. I woke up and just looked at everyone with an annoyed face, "This is why I hate those spells so much." "We can see you're going through a lot right now, why don't you just take a break?" Kenai offered. I nodded and took a nap in the cave.


	4. Fun

When I awoke, everyone was asleep. Everyone accept Miana. I went to sit by Miana and she started talking to me. She was just staring practically drooling at the sight of Ash. She sighed happily, "Isn't he just so cute when he sleeps?" I chuckled, "Maybe to you, but to me he's just a really good friend. I'm in to your brother." I stared at Nukilik happily. "What is Ash like as a human?" She asked me. "Like he told you, people make fun of him at school. I'm the only one that's actually there for him." "Wow, you're so good to him. Out of curiosity, why were you there for him? Why didn't you just leave like the rest of the crowd?" she asked. Man this girl asks a lot of questions! "I don't know. I saw something in him that glowed above everything people hated about him." I looked at my arm to look at the friendship bracelet he had given me when we first met. "He gave you that?" Miana looked at it. "Wow, he's such a nice guy! I can't believe no one likes him!" I nodded. "I don't either." I said. "We better get back to bed before everyone wakes up." We walked into the cave, Miana slept in a spot next to Ash, and I went next to a spot next to Nukilik. We drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to a bunch of laughing and giggling. I walked out, still on my human feet, and just stood there looking at everyone having fun and playing around. Ash was playing with Milia and Kilo. They were tackling each other and having such a great time. It almost brought tears to my eyes. Nukilik and Ash were playing around as if they were brothers. "Kilo, Milia! Get him!" Ash pointed to Nukilik. They tackled him to the ground. "Looks like someone's having fun!" I called out to them. "Yeah, and we're having fun just looking at your rat's nest of hair!" Nukilik teased. "Ha ha! Very funny!" I laughed sarcastically. "Let me go brush my hair." I went into the cave and found an extra comb Innoko had brought with her. I stepped outside and brushed my hair. In the midst of the wonderful day, I felt like something wasn't right.


	5. Danger Returns

I looked around, "Come on, Haley! Join us in the fun!" Kenai called to me. "Be there in a minute." I walked towards the forest, and stepped into the brush. From the corner of my eye, I noticed someone quickly pass by. I quickly turned, "Who's there?" I frantically looked around. Then someone grabbed me and covered my mouth. I tried screaming, but nothing would come out except for muffled words.

Ash's POV:

It was fun playing with Kenai and Nita's new cubs, they reminded me of the childhood I had always wanted, and Nukilik was like the brother I never had. We were having fun when I felt like something was wrong. "You ok, dude?" Nukilik asked me. "I don't know. Something isn't right I can feel it." I looked around, Haley was there. "Has anyone seen Haley?" I asked. "Last time I saw her she was walking into the woods." Kenai said out of breath from chasing Koda. "How long ago?" I asked. "I don't know maybe about ten or fifteen minutes ago." Kenai replied. "I'm just going to check on her and make sure she's alright." I told them. They continued to play as I went into the woods. I saw her footprints and followed them. Then I came across a bunch of footprints, they weren't just Haley's, but someone else's. I saw her necklace and picked it up. They found her.


	6. Sweet Moves!

I quickly brought the necklace out to the others. "Guys we have a little problem." I showed them the necklace. Everyone gasped. "We have to hurry before it's too late!" Innoko exclaimed. "How do we know she's under that trance?" Nita asked. "Usually there's a change in eye color. If the trance is for good reasons, the eyes will change to a purple color. If it's evil, the eyes will look yellowish and reddish." Innoko explained. We got to the village in good timing, because they were bringing Haley to the village just as we arrived. Luckily, we weren't seen. They brought her in with a bag over her head; I guess they didn't want her falling into the trance until she got back to the village. "Yes! Bring her here!" Turri called. They brought her over and sat her in a chair. When they removed the bag, there was a cloth tied around her mouth so she couldn't speak. "Like your new look? I thought it would be best if you were human when you became part of our tribe." Turri smiled evilly. Haley squirmed a lot and tried to talk, but nothing came out except for jumbled words. She was mad, I know that she can be fierce as a bear when angered, but what can she do as a human?

She took her sharp leg and took a quick kick to his jaw. She did a sort of backwards jump to the ground and broke the chair she was tied to. Her arms were free; she could now at least defend herself properly. She was pretty strong; she punched the heck out of those guys. Yeah, she can be mean when she needs to be. I even saw her do a flip to make two of the guys crash into each other when trying to get ahold of her. Actually, she's pretty bad in gym. I had no idea she could do that. "Anyone else?" she asked in a fighting position. A guy came from behind her, she hit him with one movement of her arm, and he was down. I saw Koda make his "That's gotta hurt!" face. Only one that was left was Turri so we decided to come out. "Guys!" she ran towards us happily. Before she could reach us, Turri snapped his fingers and laughed maniacally. "Sorry sweetheart, you're not getting away that easily!" She froze, and went as stiff as a doll. Her eyes changed from her spring green to a yellowish reddish color. This was so bad!


	7. What's up with all of the Training!

We all skidded to a stop. "Run for it!" we all yelled. Haley started coming after us, but Turri stopped her. "Do not worry. We'll get them another day." We left in disappointment, this was about the millionth time the Mammoth Tribe has done something to harm her. I was upset; this was a really bad day. To make things worse, some real jerkish bear cubs bumped into us. "Hey look! It's Franken bear! Don't hurt us! Those scars of yours are scary enough!" the two cubs ran off laughing. Tears started forming in my eyes. If Haley were here, she would've stopped those cubs. Haley's nice, but she could be scary when she had to. Tears rolled down my face. Miana was there and comforted me, "Please don't cry my sweet, sweet Ash. Those cubs are just a bunch of bullies." She rubbed her head against mine. "Since Haley isn't here, I'm here for you. I'll even be there for you even if she were here." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I was so lucky to have Miana. Maybe, I could think of her as my girlfriend.

Haley's POV:

I couldn't believe it, they won. I was under their trance and I couldn't help myself. I did what they told and I wasn't able to hold back. They were impressed with my agility, and frankly, so was I. Never in my life had I been able to do a flip such as the one I did when fighting. I'm pretty weak, too. I couldn't even pick up my sixty pound brother. Anyways, just to be sure I was unbeatable; they trained me again, more than they had trained me when I was a bear. They taught me how to use a spear. Really, I needed that lesson. In my life, I'm the best shooter in the family. My dad calls me "Little Annie Oakley". A gun is the only weapon I can work with. I had tests where I had to go up against the best fighters in the tribe. I beat all of them. I had to go under one last test, defeating Wanaqa. The biggest, bravest, scariest, and meanest warrior in the tribe. I'm a clever girl; I know how to do things. When I want to anyways. Everyone should know that the only way to defeat a big guy is to use his weight and height against him. As he charged at me, I made sharp turns. He ran into something every time. When he was finally dizzy, and out of breath, I put my foot out and tripped him. Hey, even I still have to have fun sometimes! Turri was proud; he gave me a special amulet. It was a gem in the shape of a bear. It resembled power. I had finished my training.


	8. The Plan

Ash's POV:

We knew that winning this battle was going to be hard, so we needed a plan so we can cure Haley of that spell. We slept it over, and I awoke with a great idea. I ran to everyone with my brilliant plan. "Innoko, you can go to the village and say that you would like to be a part of their village. When they accept, try acting like a part of their tribe. When not looking or they're distracted, find whatever ingredients are needed for the antidote, and give it to Haley." "It's risky, but it should work. I'll pack my things and head over as soon as possible." Innoko said. Later that afternoon, Innoko headed for the village. She carried her notes that told what she needed for the antidote. I hoped that this would work.

Third Person POV:

Innoko came to the village; she took a deep breath, and went in. Haley came almost out of nowhere. She flipped high in the air from a distance that was unknown and landed right in front of Innoko. "Who are you, and why have you come here?" Haley asked in a bold voice. Innoko gathered all of her courage and spoke, "I'm Innoko and I have come to be a part of your tribe. I believe my village is weak, and I need to be a part of a stranger village to survive." "You show a good response and I respect that. But does Turri approve? Come with me." Haley led Innoko to Turri's hut, "This is Innoko and she has come to join our tribe. She believes that her village is weak and she needs a stronger village to live in." Haley told him. Turri thought it over and spoke, "Because of this answer, I approve. She can live in our village." "The plan is working!" Innoko thought to herself.


	9. Making the Antidote

Innoko woke up in the middle of the night while the whole village was sleeping, she ran around gathering all of the ingredients for the antidote. She grabbed the three salmon, five dandelions, some water, and a bowl. There were two more ingredients needed: a strand of Haley and Turri's hair. Innoko carefully crept into Turri's hut and grabbed a hair. He didn't wake up. Next, she crept into Haley's room. She plucked a strand from her flowing hair. Unfortunately, she woke up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haley asked demanding an answer. "I uh was….. Brushing your beautiful hair!" Innoko quickly took out the comb in her pocket and brushed her hair. "Hm. Fine, but do it less painfully. I need my rest for battle tomorrow." Haley laid back down. "What battle?" Innoko asked. "The village, including myself, is going out to search for those bears and their human friend. Turri wants their heads as trophies and the bear's fur for coats." Haley replied. Innoko continued brushing Haley's hair. "I've got to hurry and finish up this antidote!" she thought to herself.

Innoko left the hut, both hairs in a small pouch. She went back to her hut and put all of the ingredients into the bowl. Innoko threw some of her _spirit_ dust in the bowl. She mixed it and the potion was complete. She thought to herself for a moment, "Maybe as a welcome back present I'll give her a very special power." She threw some more dust into the bowl and asked the spirits a question. A flash of light emerged from the bowl and then faded away. Suddenly, drums were heard from outside. "Oh no they war is starting!


	10. Preparing for Battle

Haley's POV:

I got on my battle gear and put on my war makeup. I used black charcoal for mascara and used it for lipstick. I drew black circles around my eyes and slash marks under my eyes. I grabbed my weapons and went outside with the other troops. "Let's go troops! We have bears to kill." Turri leaded us away from the village and into the forest. Little did I know, Innoko was following.

Third Person POV:

Innoko hurried to Ash and the rest of them so she could warn them. "Guys we've got to hide! They're coming." Nita quickly took the cubs away; she didn't want them to be hurt if they got caught in the battle. Nita's father, who didn't like to fight, went with her. Kenai, Ash, Nukilik, Melia, Koda, and Innoko all stayed to fight. It was time for the Mammoth Tribe's path of evil to be over.

Ash's POV:

We stayed there, ready for the moment they would be here. Innoko had a pouch filled with the antidote. As we waited, we finally heard footsteps. We quickly got into position, this was it. We only had one shot at this. "I brought their darts with me. I emptied their original poisons and put in the antidote. Shooting her with it may be the only way to get her to take it." Innoko said. "Whatever it takes." I said. "Oh Ash, you're so brave." Melia gave me a lick on the snout. We quickly got back into position. They were here.


	11. The War

They waited for us to make the first move, and we waited for them to make the first move. It was nothing but silence and mean looks for five minutes. Haley's now cold eyes just stared through me. I hoped I wouldn't have to hurt her. Haley was the first to make a move. She jumped, did a front flip, and disappeared. We frantically looked around, where could she have gone? The was a roar, she landed right on Kenai! I tackled her off him so he could get up. She quickly ran and disappeared again. Now the tribe was attacking. We did our best to fight, and I must say we did a pretty good job. Innoko told us it was ok for these people to die because of the serious crimes they did. We had killed most of the warriors; the only ones left were Haley and Turri. We were all wounded in some way, but very much alive. Innoko was hiding in a bush the whole time waiting for the right time to shoot the dart at Haley. Turri and Haley stood next to each other. Turri gave one nod of his head to Haley and she came full speed ahead right at us.

"Innoko now!" I called. Innoko popped her head out of the bush and blew the dart. It was a hard shot, but it hit. It hit Haley right in her shoulder. There was a loud wince from her and she fell to the ground. It was quiet for a moment, "You fools! What have you done?" Turri yelled in anger. Soon he came charging full speed ahead at us with his spear. He stopped when there was a bright flash, it was coming from Haley. A bright light warped around her and she went from human, to her bear self again. It was so silent; we could almost hear her heart beat. When she opened her eyes, they glowed. Not a metaphorical glow, but a literal glow. She got up and the wind started to howl. "Turri!" her voice booming. It sounded like another person was speaking at the same time. "You have displeased the spirits. Now you must pay!" She roared loudly and a ball of light appeared out of that mighty roar. It went right after Turri! We watched in awe as the light went after the mean-spirited warrior. "No!" he called. The ball of light finally caught up with him. There was a bright flash and Turri was gone.


	12. Choices

Haley's POV:

The next thing I remembered was being in the woods with everyone except Nita, her cubs, and her father. Everything was spinning from what happened over the past few days. I put my paw on my head and shook it. I looked around. "Guys, what happened around here?" I asked. The place was a mess. Trees were snapped, there were bodies everywhere, and Turri was nowhere to be seen. "That's going to take a while to explain." Ash said. I looked at my arm. There was now fur and a paw. I was me again! "Hey I'm back to my old bear self again!" I hugged myself. Even though I was born a human, being a bear is now a part of me. I liked my warm fur, my sharp caws and teeth, and I liked the new abilities I was able to do, like climb trees and stuff. "Hey, Innoko, what was that thing Haley did?" Ash asked. I was confused. What were they talking about? "I gave Haley a very special gift. The gift of the spirits. This gift holds the power of what the spirits can do, just not as strong. She can transform herself, her closest family and friends, and she can change nature in only a limited distance." Innoko explained. "We saw everything from back here." Came a voice from the brush. It was Nita! Her father and the cubs walked out of the brush, too. "I'm glad you're back to your old self." Came a voice from behind me. It was Nukilik. I nodded happily. "You think I'm a freak now don't you." I turned my head away in shame. "No, of course not!" he exclaimed. "In fact, I think you're really cool. I mean, you were amazing before, but now you're even cooler." I blushed. "Really?" he nodded. I couldn't help, but to put my nose against his. Kenai and Nita were once again caught in our little _love _moment, and they started to nuzzle. Koda hugged his niece and nephew again. Miana and Ash were just happily staring at each other. Miana made her move and rubbed noses with Ash. I saw tears of joy forming in Ash's eyes. He was the happiest I had ever seen him and it made me happy.

"Haley, me and Miana have been discussing some things." Nukilik said. "What?" I asked. "We were thinking that since you're going to have to leave soon, we thought that maybe we could go back with you so we could all be together." He told me. I was shocked. "Nukilik are you sure about this? I mean what about your family?" I asked him. "I'm sure they'll be fine with it." He said. Then his eyes widened, "Our parents! Melia we totally forgot about meeting them at Willow Wood Forest!" Nukilik was running around in circles panicking. We just laughed. "What? What's so funny?" he asked out breath. "Nukilik, we're already here. Just look around you!" Miana chuckled.


	13. Decisions and the Epilogue

Miana and Nukilik knew where they were going and led us right to a group of bears. "Miana! Nukilik!" a female voice called. That must've been their mother. She pulled the both of them together for a bear hug. "Mom, cut it out! We have friends here!" Miana choked. Her mother was squeezing them too hard. I'm pretty sure I saw Nukilik's face turn blue. Their father came over, "There's my kids! What took you guys so long?" "We were helped by some friends, but some things came up and we had to help them." Nukilik crossed his claws hoping he wouldn't ask why. "Mom, daddy, we need to talk to you guys about something." Miana stepped forward. "Nukilik and I have fallen in love and are going back with them." "With who?" both parents asked. Nukilik and Miana stepped aside to their parents me and Ash. "Them." They both said. "I'm Haley." I said delighted. "I'm Ash." Ash too was delighted. I explained to them our story. They didn't believe me, so I tried something. My eyes glowed again, a little ball of energy formed on the tips of both pointer claws on my paws. I touched them both on the forehead and showed them my story in a very quick flashback. "Did I forget to mention she can show people the truth and past events?" Innoko whispered to everyone. After I was done, my eyes went back to normal. "Believe me now?" I asked them. They quickly nodded their heads. "If this is the decision you want to make, then we approve. As long as you're happy, of course." Miana and Nukilik said yes to their parents. "Don't worry, we always come back. That's what this necklace is for." I showed them my amulet. "Ok." Their parents smiled at me. We said good bye to everyone, it was time for us to go. Ash, Miana, Nukilik, and I all nuzzled our lovers as I whispered "I wish I was home." into the amulet. A light came from the amulet and warped around us. Then we were gone.

When we opened our eyes, we were all kissing our lovers. Nukilik was very handsome if I do say so myself. He was taller than me, he was white skinned, he had short, but hot black hair, he still had his sapphire blue eyes, and he was wearing this really cool t-shirt with a skull and flames in the back. He was wearing black jean shorts and some really nice black shoes.

Ash's POV:

Miana was so hot as a human, she had short, black hair, and she still had her violet eyes. She was wearing this hot long sleeve shirt for the band _Kidneythieves_. She also wore black skinny jeans and some black heeled boots.

Haley POV:

"You guys look great!" I told them. They thanked me. "You look great, too." Nukilik kissed me on the cheek. "We'll teach you guys all you need to know about being a human in our world." I told them. "I'm so happy you came to live with us!" I exclaimed. "My family's gone for the week so we have seven days just to hang out." I said. "This is going to be so much fun.

Epilogue:

Miana and Ash would always be at Ash's house sitting on the bed reading horror stories and listening to music. Miana went to school and fit in perfectly, because of her, Ash's popularity grew. More people started hanging out with him. I became even more popular as well. Nukilik and I would hang out in my room and draw, make music, watch T.V., and write. Later, Ash got a job working at as an intern at a lab of chemicals. I got a job as a writer and wrote three children's books. All three were about my adventures with Kenai and, but to the world, it's just a fairy tale. Nukilik got a scholarship to Harvard and will be going into the computer field soon. Miana worked as a nurse at a nursing home.


End file.
